


Late Nights

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Cute, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: *A Don't Blink one shot*John spending time with his new family.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read Don't Blink, but it will make a little more sense if you do.

(Y/n) didn’t even hear the cry. She just rolled over in bed and felt the slightly warm sheets but no husband. Her eyes snapped open as she looked around the room. Her biggest fear was starting to come to light. That he had broken his promise and had went out on a hunt. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was very early morning. She was about to jump out of bed to go check if his truck was still parked out behind her Impala, when she heard it from the baby monitor.

“Shhh.” John said. “It’s okay princess. I got you.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile as she crept down the hallway towards Rosie’s nursery. Peering inside, she saw her husband holding their baby. He was sitting in the rocking chair, feeding her a bottle.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” (Y/n) whispered. John looked up at her.

“You were sleeping so soundly. And you’ve been up every night this week for her morning feeding.” John explained. He had been the perfect husband and father ever since he rode in like bat out of hell and took her out of California. Ever since the doctor’s handed him Rosie and asked him if he wanted to hold his daughter. (Y/n) wasn’t sure if it was the fact that it was a little girl that changed the hardened hunter into a teddy bear, or if it was the fact that he had messed up so much with Sam and Dean that he wanted to fix it. To make it all right.

Soon, Rosie finished her bottle and burped. She started to fall back asleep in John’s arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She had been sleeping longer and longer through the night. Her doctor said that, while he hadn’t heard of many three month olds who did that, some were known to start sleeping through the night at that age. John placed her back in her crib and watched her wiggle around to get comfortable before falling back asleep, almost like she had never woken up demanding her food.

Now wide awake, (Y/n) headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water. John followed her, watching her with a grin on his face.

“Run away with me Mrs. Winchester.” He said, positioning himself on a bar stool at the island. (Y/n) smiled.

‘I’m sorry, but you’re too late. I’m already married to the best man in the world.” She said, walking over towards him.

“Damn lucky guy then.” He said, placing his hands over hers on the counter. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too John.” She leaned over the counter to kiss him. After a moment, she spoke again. “Should we call the boys and let them know you remarried?” John shook his head.

“With Rosie in the picture, I can’t take any risks of anything happening to you.” He explained. “I’m afraid that if we tell them, those angels will come for you. And I can’t lose you and Rosie.”

“But, if they find out on their own, they’re going to be pissed. Trust me, I know how they are.” John smiled some. He knew that she knew. She had been a part of the boys’ lives before they even knew it. She would always be a part of their lives.

“We’ll tell them soon.” He said. “Right now, I’m perfectly happy being here, doing research from the background and sending them on their way.” (Y/n) nodded. She remembered many of the hunts John would send the boys on. She was sure that Dean’s heart had been fried already. And Sammy’s visions were starting to become more intense. But for the first time since she was sent back in time, she got to be with her John, and that’s all that mattered at that moment.


End file.
